1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a mobile apparatus, a method of executing a sensing flow using the mobile apparatus, a method of context monitoring using the mobile apparatus and a context monitoring system having the mobile apparatus. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a mobile apparatus capable of improving utility of application by coordinating resource uses of concurrent executing applications, a method of executing a sensing flow using the mobile apparatus, a method of context monitoring using the mobile apparatus and a context monitoring system having the mobile apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent paradigm of information communication technology may be a ubiquitous computing, a ubiquitous network, a pervasive computing and so on. “Ubiquitous” means that a user may easily get any desired information anytime and anywhere. In an upcoming ubiquitous age, smart objects, having computing and communication function, may recognize a dynamic environment and be adaptive to the dynamic environment. In other words, the smart objects may have a context awareness feature.
A personal area network (PAN) is one of the core technologies realizing the ubiquitous network having the context awareness feature. The PAN is a network which is provided to a person to communicate in a close range. The person using the PAN may be connected with various devices in about 10 m with respect to the person.
The PAN is suitable for a context monitoring application, which provides proper services in response to an action of the user, a status of the user and an environment around the user. In the PAN environment, the network is operated around the person so that a portable mobile apparatus, capable of receiving data from various sensors and outputting context information to the context monitoring applications, may be a core platform. For example, a mobile terminal may recognize a context of the user by collecting and transmitting the sensed data, and may provide information to the context monitoring application by analyzing the sensed data. The context monitoring application may provide proper services to the user according to the context of the user. Accordingly, the mobile apparatus capable of supporting a number of the context monitoring applications may be necessary.
Emerging continuous mobile sensing applications may significantly change workload patterns imposed on the mobile apparatus. Going beyond the confines of typical user-interactive mobile applications such as web browsers and games, the user-interactive mobile applications continuously run in the background and provide autonomous, situation-aware services without a user's intervention. Such concurrent workloads will raise an unprecedented challenge, incurring severe resource contention on the resource-scarce mobile apparatus. The contention is aggravated due to the continuous heavy CPU consumption of individual sensing applications to process high-rate sensor data. More important, such sensing and processing workloads may be handled near real-time to provide timely services. Even worse, the total resource availability might be limited further, deteriorating the contention; user's may not exhaust the whole CPU cycles and battery only for background applications. Under such contentious situation, greedy resource use by an application may result in serious degradation of service qualities of the other applications. The performance of other daily use of the mobile apparatus may be also degraded.